Squadron Supreme Vol 4 9
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed aliens Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** ******* ******* *** * ** *** **** ** * * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = James Robinson | Penciler2_1 = Leonardo Romero | Inker2_1 = Leonardo Romero | Colourist2_1 = Mat Lopes | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Katie Kubert | Editor2_2 = Christina Harrington | Editor2_3 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = There was a void between worlds, where there was nothing to do but float and remember. Here, Power Princess lay, drained, helpless, as she thought of her last moments on her Earth. How her friends, crippled and dying from trying to hold back the crisis, urged her to use the portal they had built to escape to another world. The last of them, Hyperion, charged her to "remember". This is the thought that sustained her as she drifted, waiting for the journey to end. On the world she eventually came to, Power Princess had discovered she had no Utopian gifts. As normal Zara Shelton, she had adjusted with good grace to all the particulars of her home but one - this world's Squadron Supreme was a group of rogue superhumans... and one of them was her untrustworthy doppelganger. She readjusted herself. A vendetta requires funding, and so she had sought out criminal enterprise and violently taken its money. A vendetta requires information, and so she had snuck into a base of this world's "S.H.I.E.L.D." agency, and copied all the information their systems had about the Squadron. A vendetta requires insight, and so she had followed the S.H.I.E.L.D. information to a wrecked building in Galveston, TX, where she interrogated the alien guard. When the Squadron's missions had taken them beyond normal reach, she had recruited Daimon Hellstrom, an untrustworthy magician, to take her after them. There, from a person named Tyndall, she had heard of her doppelganger's betrayal of the Squadron, and of Hyperion's vulnerability to magic. A vendetta requires proximity, and so she had watched the headquarters of Oracle, Inc., a New York-based company owned by Namor when it had suddenly become more active upon his death, under its new C.E.O., Raymond Kane, who had the same body as the Squadron's Nighthawk. Breaking into his office, she had found his correspondence with a low-level trucker named Marc Milton. With one final favor to Hellstrom, she was able to arrange a spotting trip, where Hellstrom had placed a tracking spell on Hyperion. A vendetta requires time, but her doppelganger had not been generous. Taking control of the shadowy "Myriad" group, her doppelganger had turned it from a crime organization of lost alien mercenaries into a personal army, and then led it as her force to conquer the nation of Alambra. As the organization was adjusting to its new role, she had been able to find a lone Myriad sky base. Using skills taught to her by a man from her world named Nighthawk, she then fought her way through the skeleton crew, got to their computer, and discovered that Myriad's next objective from on high was to find and resurrect Namor the Sub-Mariner. So now, through the water, Zara Shelton is following the tracker on Hyperion, hoping it will lead her to the one group of people who hate her doppelganger more than she does... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed aliens Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* **** ***** ****** **** ***** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = OVERSIZED WARRIOR WOMAN Spectacular! • Now that Warrior Woman has revealed her true identity to the Squadron Supreme, we focus on her life — her past, present and future — in a special solo issue. • Now the ruler of her own country and sovereign leader of the Alien Myriad, Warrior Woman plans an even greater feat of world conquest. But to do this, it will first require a vision from the Profiler... • ...and the resurrection of Namor, the Sub-Mariner. • Also, learn the surprising fate of the Power Princess whose identity Warrior Woman stole. • A CIVIL WAR II TIE-IN AND PRELUDE TO THE NEXT MAJOR STORY ARC “FINDING NAMOR.” | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included